


80 Points

by sxlmate



Series: lil loona [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, JustForFun, Loona - Freeform, Multi, Yvesoul - Freeform, childhoodAU, chuulip - Freeform, chuusoul, chuuves - Freeform, chuuvesoul, girlofthemonth, lipseul - Freeform, notreallyshipfocused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: "I'm a 4th grader.. Saetbyul Elementary's Kim Jiwoo.. Please tell me more about dinosaurs I'll give you 80 (Naver) points.!!~"in which 6th grade Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsoul are in computer class and find a naver post from 4th grade Kim Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: lil loona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	80 Points

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't anything serious. this was extremely self-indulgent. it isn't really ship based, so don't expect too much!
> 
> inspired by these tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/caskerbox/status/1018185651299192833?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/yvesoulsus/status/1318755615422906369?s=20

"curious, i’m falling into this curiosity.  
getting to know you little by little."

curiosity - loona

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

little fourth grader kim jiwoo was obsessed with dinosaurs.

from the dangerously terrifying tyrannosaurus rex to the harmless long-necked magyarosaurus, jiwoo loved them all. the nine-year-old's fascination with the prehistoric animals started from when she visited a museum during a school trip.

✫

_"ms bae, jiwoo isn't here!" kim jungeun, a close friend of jiiwoo's, yelled out from the back of the bus._

_mrs bae whipped her head towards jungeun, panic evident in her eyes but kept her cool in order for the other children to not panic as well._

_"what do you mean jiwoo isn't here?" the older woman looked around the bus. "jiwoo? kim jiwoo?" she called out. the other kids perked up at that._

_the nine-year-old raised her hand again. "ms bae, she isn't here!" puffing up her cheeks, jungeun frowned. "is jiwoo missing?"_

_once the entire bus of children heard the word 'missing' they started to panic. jiwoo was well-known in her class. the girl managed to befriend all her classmates. and with her sudden disappearance, jiwoo's friends got worried._

_"jiwoo missing?"_

_"where's jiwoo?"_

_"i didn't even get to confess!"_

_"ms bae, where is she?"_

_ms bae glanced at their tour guide, kang seulgi, silently pleading to go back in the museum. the moment the other woman nodded, she called out for jungeun to come with her._

_"class, stay quiet." she ordered as she grabbed jungeun's tiny hand with her hand. "i'll just take jungeun to the bathroom."_

_"what?" the nine-year-old threw a confused look at her teacher. "but i didn't-"_

_"c'mon, jungeun."_

_"wow~!"_

_jiwoo aimlessly walked around the dinosaur exhibit, with an amazed look on her features. as she excitedly walked around, her little pitter-patter attracted a near-by security guard._

_whilst jiwoo stood in front of the triceratops exhibit, the female guard crouched down behind the small girl. "hey, kid."_

_the nine-year-old turned around, smiling brightly at the woman. "hello," she eyed the guard's nametag. "ma'am kim sookyung!"_

_"yeah, hi." sookyung, the guard, couldn't help but smile back at the child. "what's your name?"_

_jiwoo beamed once more. "i'm 4th grader kim jiwoo, ma'am." the girl stood straight then saluted with a serious face._

_chuckling lightly, the guard lightly patted the child's head. "well, jiwoo where are your friends?"_

_the color from jiwoo's face immediately drained out. "oh, no!" covering her mouth, her eyes looked left and right._

_"ma'am, please help me find them!" jiwoo paced around the exhibit, peeking through small crooks and crannies. "jungeun-ah, where are you?"_

_jiwoo started to sniffle as tears threatened to burst from her eyes._

_"kim jiwoo!"_

_"jiwooming!"_

_familiar voices called out, accompanied with quick footsteps. jiwoo turned her head towards the sound, wiping her snot and tears with the sleeve of her shirt._

_"j-jungeun-ah.." the said girl had wrapped her arms around jiwoo's figure._

_ms bae furiously thanked sookyung for being with jiwoo. the guard waved her off saying, "i just found her a few seconds ago. no worries!"_

_"i'm still thankful." the teacher lightly bowed, before going to the two crying fourth graders._

✫

in the end, jiwoo got lightly scolded and warned about separating from her peers. ms bae kept her by her side through out the trip after the museum incident.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

present day jiwoo was on her janky computer surfing through naver q&a, when a brilliant idea popped up in her head.

"eomma!" the nine-year-old hopped off her chair to run towards her mother. "how do i ask questions on naver?"

the older woman perked up an eyebrow at her child. "jiwoo-yah, why do you ask?"

"i wanna know more about dinosaurs!" jiwoo hopped around, waving her arms excitedly.

chuckling, her mother stood up and walked towards the computer. clicking on a few buttons, the question box popped up.

"here, jiwoo." the nine-year-old got picked up and set down on her mother's lap.

jiwoo's eyes shined then began typing away.

_'I'm a 4th grader.. Saetbyul Elementary's Kim Jiwoo.. Please tell me more about dinosaurs I'll give you 80 (Naver) points.!!~'_

satisfied with what she wrote out, jiwoo hit enter. making an excited noise as it posted.

turning to her mother, she asked, "when do i get answers?"

"i don't know, jiwoo-yah." patting her child's head. "we'll check later."

jiwoo nodded and clicked on a video streaming website as she closed the naver tab. her mother watched her daughter sing and dance along the videos she clicked on.

the two soon forgot about the naver post.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"line up outside, class!"

mrs park's voice boomed through out the small classroom. the eleven to twelve-year-olds got on their feet and bustled out of the closed space.

their teacher gathered her things and walked outside towards her students, but not before asking someone to erase the board. "jinsol, please erase the writings. thanks."

nearing the board and picking up the eraser jinsol wiped the writings away. as she was erasing, she felt a pair of eyes on her. "soo, don't wait for me."

sooyoung looked outside the class windows, seeing they were already leaving. "well too late, sol." the latter stopped her actions and looked outside. "they're already gone."

"yeah, i can see." jinsol dropped the eraser on the desk.

sooyoung snickered. "you can't. you're blind."

the younger between the two rolled her eyes at the older. "low blow, soo."

"it has to be low, because you're short." sooyoung was full on laughing now which made jinsol's eye twitch in annoyance.

"we're literally the same height." jinsol grabbed their notebooks and pen. she held her hand out that had the other's items. "now stop acting like you're cool or whatever."

sooyoung frowned as she took her things from the younger's hand. "but i am." 

"zip it."

"yeah, i deserved that.."

✫

aimlessly typing away with a bored expression, sooyoung searched for a matchmaking site. looking left and right to make sure her other classmates weren't snooping, the twelve-year-old clicked on a link.

_'welcome to this great invention of doctor love! to find out what the chances for you and your dream partner are, just fill in both names in the two text boxes below, and press calculate.'_

sooyoung's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. thinking of someone's name to type in, she looked at her classmates. a metaphorical lightbulb lit up in her head when she locked eyes with a particular girl.

ducking her head to look at the computer screen, she began typing out names.

_'sooyoung'_

_'jinsol'_

her cheeks burned up when she typed out the last letter. sooyoung hesitantly hovered her mouse over calculate, she closed her eyes tightly when she clicked it.

slowly opening one of her eyes, she looked the results.

_'100%! congrats, sooyoung and jinsol are meant to be!'_

"i knew it!" sooyoung yelled out, feeling all giddy.

jinsol stood behind her, flinching at the girl's sudden outburst. "knew what?"

the older swtiched from looking at her screen and from the girl behind her. "jinsol! me and- wait- jinsol!?"

sooyoung scrambled to cover jinsol's view of her computer screen as she closed the doctor love tab. her features were now beet red when she nervously smiled at the younger girl.

"you shouldn't yell like that, soo." jinsol shook her head in disapproval as she took a seat beside the older girl. "you're lucky ms park isn't here." the woman forgot something, so she went to get it.

"haha, yeah.." sooyoung rubbed her nape, a habit she finds herself doing often. "i'm just.. looking through naver here- haha.."

the younger looked at the older's screen, seeing that she was in fact on naver. jinsol read out loud the question on screen.

_'I'm a 4th grader.. Saetbyul Elementary's Kim Jiwoo.. Please tell me more about dinosaurs I'll give you 80 (Naver) points.!!~'_

raising an eyebrow at sooyoung when she finished reading, jinsol scoffed. "since when did you know about dinosaurs?"

"since i was born!" sooyoung scoffed back, sticking her tongue out. "i can be smart, sol."

"yeah? i'd like to see you answer 4th grader kim jiwoo then."

the older girl gulped. no, she did not know anything about dinosaurs. sooyoung is gonna embarass herself with what she's currently typing out. she's taking a very wild guess.

_'penguins and dinosaurs are related!'_

frowning at her stupidity, sooyoung prepared herself to hear jinsol laugh at her. but she didn't.

"wow, sooyoung, you're right for once!" jinsol patted her shoulder.

"i am?" sooyoung looked at the girl beside her and smiled triumphantly. "i am!"

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"hey, jiwoo."

jungeun sat down on the vacant swing seat, looking at the girl beside her.

"hi, jungeun!"

jiwoo smiled brightly at her best friend before going back swinging her legs. the now fifth grader held her little dinosaur figurine in her hands. 

"you and your dinosaurs.." jungeun hung her head low, but heard a familiar voice near by.

the younger shook the older. "look, look!"

"what?" jiwoo looked up, seeing the seventh graders sitting by the benches.

"it's haseul-unnie!"

jiwoo doesn't know how or when her best friend and the seventh grade got along, but it was evident that her friend had started to get a little too attached to the older girl.

jiwoo isn't sure if she should stop her friend or not.

"can we go play with them, jiwoo?" jungeun's eyes silently pleaded to the latter.

jiwoo looked between the three seventh graders and her dear friend. "yeah!"

the younger hopped onto her feet, grabbing the older's hand as she ran towards the trio.

jungeun began blabbering away to haseul. jiwoo figured it was fine since the seventh grader wasn't showing any signs of annoyance in her eyes.

"oh, right- unnie, this is jiwoo. she's my best friend!"

jiwoo perked up at the mention of her name. haseul held out her hand to her.

"hi, jiwoo. i'm haseul. nice to meet you."

jiwoo accepted her hand and lightly shook it. "nice to meet you too, haseul-unnie!"

they both let go quickly. haseul motioned for her two friends to come near them.

"this is sooyoung and jinsol, my two best friends."

"hello, i'm sooyoung."

"hi, i'm jinsol."

they both greeted the fifth graders with a polite smile. jungeun and haseul seemed satisfied with introducing their friends with each other, so they talked away. sooyoung eyed the figurine jiwoo held on her hand.

"hey, that's a triceratops!" she pointed at the toy.

jiwoo's eyes sparkled. "you're right!"

sooyoung nudged jinsol and whispered, "see, i'm still smart."

"whatever." jinsol rolled her eyes then smiled at jiwoo. "kim jiwoo, right?"

"that's me!" the fifth grader waved her little triceratops around.

remembering something from seven months ago, jinsol asked, "did you post a naver question when you were in fourth grade then?"

"oh- oh!" the sudden memory of it made jiwoo's eyes bulge out. "yeah, that was me!"

sooyoung's eyes widened, surprised at how jinsol remembered that. she then asked, "did you see my answer?"

jiwoo puffed up her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking heavily.

jinsol added, "it was about penguins and dinosaurs."

the fifth grader faintly remembered a response like that. jiwoo frowns, she didn't like that response as she already knew about it.

"thank you. but it's sloppy.."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was kinda sloppy, but i enjoyed writing it. sorry if it feels incomplete. maybe i'll write out a better chapter when i feel like it.
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
